1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curved mandrel, method of making same, and method of curing an uncured polymeric hose on such curved mandrel.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hoses made primarily of polymeric material are widely used for containing and conveying fluids of all types; and, in many applications, such as, automobiles, trucks, buses, aircraft, locomotives, and watercraft it is necessary to provide such hoses with preformed nonrectilinear configurations including curves in one or more planes.
It is known in the art to provide curved polymeric hoses by supporting uncured polymeric hose constructions on rigid substantially non-yielding mandrels during curing in order to provide hoses having precise configurations and non-collapsed flow areas throughout their lengths. An example of a curved rigid mandrel is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,918.
However, in producing a curved hose on a rigid curved mandrel it is usually very difficult and time-consuming to install the hose before curing and remove such hose after curing. In addition, the removal of the cured hose often results in damage to the hose and/or mandrel and the hose damage often requires scrapping of the entire cured hose. These considerations of time required to handle a hose in processing same on a rigid curved mandrel and damage to the hose and/or mandrel during removal result in excessive costs in producing a curved hose.